Winter's Not Enought
by Sakura's Tsuki
Summary: He was her teacher....she was his student...they had both found themselves snowed in hs appartment with no way out...and there is still one more lession that he still needs to teach her.
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa mina, I'm here once again to give you a band new story, well actually it's been on my computer forever and I wasn't able to make much of it until I got a big help from my friend Iunyashafeudalgirl. she and I are both writen this story and if you know her story...Unexpected Love...you know your in for a real trest...cuz she's one of the best Kakashi and Sakura fanfic writers out there and I really encoruge everyone to read her story. anyway I hope you guys like our story and leave a nice review for us. Ja Ne

* * *

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto...However...there no reason why I can't own Kakashi, Ne? ( someone whispers in CMB's ear)...Really? She did? Damn it!...Sorry it seems that Iunyashafedualgirl already owns Kakashi...on well there's always Itachi...hehehehe

_

* * *

_

_Winter's Not Enough_

_Part One: The Run-in

* * *

_

It was winter time in Konoha and everyone was preparing for the holidays. It had snowed the night before and the whole village was covered with the white blanket of winter. Sakura was walking home from the hospital, she had been working for 24 hours straight and was heading home for a well deserved rest.

She had become the best medic Nin in the village (next to Tsunade) and she was very proud of that fact. She walked down the street, heading home where she would eat a much needed supper and finally get some much deserved rest.

Her eyes drooped from the vigorous work she had completed that day. She was so tired that she didn't even notice that she was walking into a collision with a very familiar face, or lack thereof. Before she knew what was going on; she had hit what seemed like a wall of rock and fallen down on the snow laden street.

Following the black ninja sandals she looked past a pair of black Jounin pants and the green Jounin vest before her eyes rested on a mask clad face with only one lazy eye looking down at her with worry.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelped as she scrambled to get up on her feet but fell back down on the freezing snow in her hurry. She embarrassedly looked up to find Kakashi's hand inches from her face offering to help her up.

"You should be more alert Sakura, someone could have killed you and you wouldn't have known it," he said as he pulled her to her feet. Sakura hurriedly ran her hands down her medic uniform dusting the snow that had collected in her fall before looking up at Kakashi with her face flushed red.

"I'm sorry" She whispered so lowly that Kakashi had to strain to hear her.

"For what?" He asked perplexed as he put his orange romance novel in his back pouch giving her his full attention.

"For being so clumsy" Sakura answered, her face changing a darker shade of red.

"Everyone has their off days Sakura." After a moment of silence and since Sakura wasn't going to say anything else he noticed how tired she was. "Come on, I'll walk you home" he offered as he held out his hand for her to take.

"You don't have to" Sakura hurriedly said as she started walking on her own. Before she got even two steps her knees buckled resulting in her falling to the ground once again. Since she was so tired that she couldn't even stand Kakashi walked over to her and easily picked her up bridal style.

Sakura gasped when she felt Kakashi's strong arms encircle her knees and back before he set into a steady pace to her apartment. Sakura's eyes began to droop as the rhythm of Kakashi's steps put her groggy mind at rest. Sakura could faintly smell the scent of pine and spice coming from Kakashi's vest that mingled with his own unique scent. She sighed deeply for she could get used to being carried like this in the arms of her hot ex teacher.

_'Wait, where did that come from?'_ her inner self chided as Sakura realized that she just called her ex teacher hot.

She blushed in embarrassment before she dared a glance up at Kakashi. He was watching her with an emotion in his eye that she couldn't quite place as he continued to carry her home. She stared at his silver hair changing different shades as the rays of the sun shined down on them. Snapping out of her daze Sakura looked away as she saw that Kakashi was watching her with amusement.

"What's so funny?" She asked curiously as she gazed into his lone onyx eye.

"Nothing." He said as he gave her a warm smile hidden in his mask. She looked at him for a moment and for the first time in her life curse the fact that he was wearing that damn mask.

Not long after, she noticed that he was heading to her apartment. She thought it was best to mention to him that he was heading the wrong way, since she is actually staying at her parents' house for the holidays.

"Ne? Kakashi-sensei?" She asked shyly as she glazed up at him.

"Really, Sakura, how long are you going to continue to call me 'Sensei'?" He said as he gave her a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "I haven't been your sensei in over seven years...plus the boys don't call me sensei anymore so neither should you. Just call me Kakashi."

"Kakashi-sensei"

"Kakashi"

"Kakashi-san?"

"Well, it's a start." He said in his usual lazy tone. He then turned his attention back to the road.

"Kakashi-San?" Sakura said in a shy tone.

"Yes, Sakura" Kakashi answered as he glance down into her vivid emerald green eyes that just seem to shimmer in the sunlight and instantly taking his breath away.

"You're heading in the wrong direction." She said informatively "I'm staying at my parent's house for the holidays."

"Really?" Kakashi said as he instantly stopped in his tracks and stared down to the woman in his arms. "How come you didn't mention that sooner?"

She looked down and played with her two index fingers and turned to a slight color of pink. "I'm sorry...it's just that...I...I" She blushed even deeper and Kakashi couldn't help but smile at her innocence.

_'You're a twenty year old woman and yet you still look so innocent, I have to admit that's what I love most about you'. _He thought to himself.

"It's okay, I was just kidding." He said jokingly "So, where is your parents' house?"

"You mean, you don't remember?" Sakura asked surprise that he would forget where the house that she grown up at was.

"It's been a long time and I completely forgot." He said matter-of-factly "So where is it?"

"It's back there." She said as she pointed behind them. Kakashi looked back at where she was pointed and headed there, carrying Sakura and listening carefully to the directions she was giving him.

When they arrived to the front door, Kakashi had waited for Sakura to pull out the keys for him to open the door. He shifted Sakura up right bring her head closer to his neck, as he reached to open the door.

She blushed deeply at the closeness she was to him, she then absent-mindedly breathe in his scent of pine and spices again and felt as if she could stay like that forever. Her blush then deepens at what she was currently thinking of.

_'What's wrong with me? He's my Teacher...I shouldn't be thinking of him like this. This is bad, so bad; I'm a bad bad girl for thinking of such a thing.' _She thought to herself

"Sakura." Kakashi said softy, snapping Sakura out of her daze.

"Kakashi-san." She answered as she glaze into his lone eye. He glazed down into her eyes as well. Onyx met emerald; their faces only a few inches away form each other. He looked like he wanted to say something to her.

Something that he was itching to tell her, for a moment she saw as the sun hit his eye; it turned to clear gray that had seemed to shimmer in the refection of the sun and expresses all his emotions at once. Her voice was caught in her throat and she found herself lost in his glaze. He saw the look on her face and mental smiled, he was proud of himself that he was able to make her blush the way that she was.

"Sakura." He said softer as he continued to gaze into her eyes.

"Yes, Kakashi-san." She said even softer, that it was almost lost in the wind

"We're inside." He said softly

Sakura blinked a few times and then looked around; she was surprised that she didn't realize it sooner. They were currently in her parents' living room; she looked around and then called out to see if her parents were home.

When no one answered she let out a deep sigh, for if they were home she would then have to explain why she was being carried around by Kakashi. Kakashi walked over to the couch and gently placed Sakura on it.

"Thank you very much Kakashi-san, I'm sorry I was such a burden to you." She said with her hands on her lap and an embarrass look on her face.

"You're not a burden, Sakura, I can't think of anything that's better then helping you out." He said knowingly

"Thank you again." She said with a warm smile on her face.

"No problem, glad I could help." He said as he walked over to her kitchen. Sakura watched as he headed for the kitchen and gave a puzzled look in his direction.

"Ne, Kakashi-san, what are you doing?" She asked curiously as she eyed him going through the cabinets and pulling out some things and some pots.

"You look really hungry, so I'm going to make something for you to eat, plus I'm going to make you some tea, you look like you could really need it." He said as he walked over to the fridge and began to prepare some food for Sakura to eat.

Sakura looked with shocked eyes as she saw him work his way around the kitchen, she slightly titled her head and called out to him.

"It's okay, you don't have to do that, I'm fine really, I appreciate that you carried me home, but you don't have to do all of this for me, thank you for the thought though." She said politely

Kakashi had stopped what he was doing and walked over to the mini breakfast bar that also acted as a divider for the kitchen and living room. She blinked as she saw him leaning on the bar with rolled up sleeves, crossed arms and a smirk on his face.

"Sakura, are you trying to kick me out?" He asked with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Sakura blinked and blushed deeply. "N-N-No, it's just that I thought that you would have better things to do then take care of me. It seemed like you were heading off to do something earlier and I didn't want to keep you from doing whatever it was." She said as she looked at him with sincere eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I was heading to the Hokage's castle to hand in my report, but it could wait." He said casually as he continued back to making her supper.

Sakura watched him in the kitchen, constantly moving around, before long she began to smell the sweet smell of fresh vegetables cooking and gilled fish fill the air of the house. Her mouth watered at the intoxicating smell, she closed her eyes and pictured the food in front of her ready for her to dig in.

She couldn't wait to eat; she reopened her eyes and stared back at the kitchen and notice Kakashi walking towards her with a small tray at hand. She gave him a puzzled look as she saw him walk closer and closer, he had brought a small tray of tea to her. She watched with impressed eyes as he placed the tray in front of her and pour some tea in a cup and charming handing it to her to drink.

"This is a special blend that I invented…it will make you feel a lot better." He said with a warm smile on his face. Sakura happily took the cup of tea from him and took in the wonderful aroma. It smelled like heaven…if that was possible. She took a sip as he waited politely for a response. Her eyes widen as she felt the sweet and hot liquid flow down her throat, she smiled surprised and turned to Kakashi with shocked eyes.

"Kakashi-san, this tea is amazing, you have a real talent." She said as she happily took another sip of her tea.

"Why, thank you Sakura coming from you I'll take that as a complement." He said with a warm smile on his face as he left her to enjoy her tea and walked back to the kitchen to finish supper.

Another ten minutes passed before supper was ready, Kakashi walked in the living room and led Sakura by the hand into the dinning room where the food was set. She couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the table with two place sets with salad, a small bowl of soup, and a dish filled with rice and grilled fish.

Her mouth began to water as she saw the food set in front of her, normally that would've been too much for her to eat, but she hadn't eating in the past 24 hours since she was so hard at work and didn't have time to go to the cafeteria to eat.

Kakashi walked Sakura to her seat and charmingly pulled out the chair for her to sit down. She was taken back by his gesture, this was the first time someone was this nice to her and it really did touch her.

She sat down and Kakashi gently pushed her chair in to make her more comfortable, before going to his end of the table and settling in himself. She eyed the food again and looked at Kakashi, who give her a warm smile which told her that she could dig in. She smiled happily as she took her chopsticks….

"Itadakimas" She said as she started to dig in to her food. She started with the salad that she devoured in one bite and then she worked her way to the soup. She began to eat it like there was no tomorrow, she stopped for a sec when she noticed that Kakashi was giving her a small smile as he slowly ate his food in a proper matter. Sakura then blushed deeply as she realized her improper table manners, lowering her head she speaks shyly...

"I'm sorry, for my rudeness." She said quietly across the table.

"Don't worry about it" Kakashi said with a small wave of his hand not minding that Sakura's table manners were not all the great. But who could blame her when she had not ate anything for 24 hours.

Kakashi slowly cleaned the food off his plate before pushing his chair back and taking the now empty plates to the sink. Rolling up his black Jounin sleeves Kakashi began washing the dirty dishes figuring that instead of leaving them for Sakura to do then he would.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as she stood behind Kakashi and looking over his shoulder to watch him washing the dishes.

"Washing" Kakashi shrugged. Looking to his side he found Sakura with a towl in hand and a plate in another that she was wiping dry.

"You cooked so I should be the one doing the dishes" Sakura said as she finished the plate and moved onto the set of cups.

"It's no big deal, you could have just rested and I would have finished these" Kakashi said with a nod towards the now clean dishes. He leaned back against the sink with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Sakura put the last plate in the cabinets.

"I'm not helpless you know?" Sakura said sarcastically as she placed her hand on her hip as she moved in front of Kakashi.

She was starting to regret ever getting up because her vision was swirling from the lack of sleep she had had over the past 24 hours. Before Sakura knew what happened her knees buckled from beneath her and her eyes closed before she started falling to the floor, unconscious.

_'I knew this was coming'_ Kakashi thought to himself with a chuckle as he caught Sakura's form in his arms before she crashed to the floor.

Shifting her light weight in his arms Kakashi carried her through a hallway that he presumed led to her bedroom. He found it easily enough and entered with a small kick with his sandaled foot before stepping inside. He figured that he room would have been decorated in pink but was surprised to find that it was painted silver.

On the right side was an oak dresser and a large vanity mirror with pink cherry blossoms painted on the bottom. Adjacent to that was a large window with green curtains fluttering from the breeze that blew in.

Opposite the window, next to the door was a small bookshelf that contained a numerous assortment of books ranging from ninja techniques to romance books. Finally on the left side of her room was a king sized bed covered with a silver and green comforter with vines patterning on it. Below the bed was her closet that was wide open with her assortment of clothes neatly hung on the racks.

Stepping lightly Kakashi walked over to Sakura's bed and taking his hand from around Sakura's knees pulled down the comforter and gently placed her under it. He pulled back sharply when he heard a loud moan erupt from Sakura's form followed by a small mewling sound. Smiling at her antics Kakashi trailed his eyes over Sakura's form.

Not noticing it before he could see that Sakura's clothes were completely soaked through from her fall previously and if she didn't get divested of them then she would become ill. A small blush making it's way under Kakashi's eye he walked over to her dresser to try and find any nightclothes that she would wear. He looked through the first drawer but quickly shut it when he saw that it was filled with her undergarments as the blush on his face became more noticeable.

Finally finding a pair of black sweatpants and a white tanktop in the third drawer he walked back to the bed with the clothes in hand. Looking down upon Sakura he wondered how he was going to get her wet clothes off without seeing anything, not that he would mind.

_'What! Bad Kakashi, you shouldn't be thinking those things about your student, bad, bad, bad!' _Kakashi mentally scolded himself.

_'Former student'_ his inner self reminded him

_'What?' _He questioned with a rised eyebrow

_'Sakura is my former student so there is nothing I should be worried about.' _his inner self said with a slight grin

_'Wait! What? I'm thirteen years her senior I shouldn't be thinking like this.' _He protested to himself

Taking in a deep breath Kakashi closed his one visible eye tightly before reaching down to Sakura to divest her of her wet medic uniform. With just his feeling of touch he was able to successfully remove her shirt without touching anything other than the shirt itself.

A blush stained his cheeks when he felt that the strap of her bra was wet which would mean that the whole of it was wet. Taking in a calming breath Kakashi lifted Sakura up enough where he was able to unclasp her bra and slip it off of her as his blush became ten times more red. He could just imagine what she looked like now with nothing covering the top portion of her body.

Shaking his head of those thoughts he slipped the white tanktop over her head and pulled it down without touching anything that would mean utter embarrassment.

"Now the skirt" Kakashi said out loud to himself as he unsnapped the button to the skirt and pulled it down her long shapely legs. He decided to leave the rest of her undergarments on because he knew that she would have his head if she knew that he had taken them off.

Without trying to think about what he was doing Kakashi put the black sweatpants on her before opening his eye. He had to adjust his eye after he opened it before he was able to see clearly. He looked down upon Sakura to see that he did get her clothes on right. He sighed in relief, glad that he would not have to take them back off and put them on correctly.

_'That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do' _Kakashi said to himself as he looked once more down upon Sakura.

It seemed as if her porcelain skin glowed in the dark as her pink hair cascaded around her heart-shaped face. His breath caught in his throat as he noticed just how much she had grown into a woman. Just that day he still thought of her as she was same twelve year old that was head over heels for Sasuke. But now he could see that for once he was wrong. She had not spoken of Sasuke in God knows how long and just by her looks he could tell that she was definitely a woman now.

Reaching down Kakashi brushed a stray lock of her bubblegum pink hair out of her eyes before leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead through his mask. Straightening up he grabbed the comforter at the bottom of her bed and pulled it up around her before looking at her once more and closing the door to her bedroom.

After he had locked her front door he breathed heavily in the cold night air as he watched small white snowflakes float down to the ground.

_'Things are never going to be the same between Sakura and I again, are they?' _Kakashi asked himself as he began his track to his own home where he was sure that he wouldn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

I hope you guys like this frist chaptet. I have to say that ths is very detailed. anyway I have to say thanks again to my co-autohr IunyashaFeudalgirl for the big help and I'm so happy to have you working with me onthis fanfic. anyway, I'll update in a while my mom and grounded me from the computer becuase of my grades so it may take a while for the next chapter.

Ja Ne Mina...Cherrymoonblossoms-out


	2. It's Time To Put It To A Vote

Konnichiwa Mina,

This isn't a chapter but a friendly reminder….I have two announcements to make and I hope to hear from you guys really soon.

ok for my first announcement….I would like to let you know I decided to start a poll for all of my Naruto fanfics…I have so many of them and I really would like to update them, but the thing is I'm not sure which one….so I'm having a poll to see which Naruto Fanfic would you…the viewers want to read right a way…you could chose any two of these titles…and the best two with have an updated chapter of that story by the first week of the new mouth…I'll close the polls by the end of next week so close wisely and quickly…I'll let you know who won on the last day of this mouth…so lets start voting

Dance With Me- (Kakashi and Sakura)

Expect The Unexpected: The Pauper and The Heiress- (Neji and Hinata with some Sasuke and Sakura)

Expect The Unexpected: Shukaku and Byakugan- (Gaara and Hinata- with some Naruto and Hinata and Sasuke and Sakura)

Hard For Her To Deal With- (Sakura and Sasuke, with hints of Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi and Sakura)

Hot Sauce and Ice Cream- (Sakura and Sasuke)

Icha Icha Paradise: Karaoke Style- (Sas-Sak, Neji-Hin, Lee-Ten, Gaara-Ino, Shi-Tam, Nar-OC)

Sasuke's Music Melody- (Sasuke and Sakura)

Sex and Coffee- (Sasuke and Sakura)

Spa Date- (Sasuke and Sakura)

What if- (Sasuke and Sakura)

When The Cherry Blossom Falls- (Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Sakura, Itachi and Sakura)

Winter's Not Enough- (Kakashi and Sakura)

Bonus Story:

Sakura's Admirer – (Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi)

Ok….so you could pick any two of these titles, I added Sakura's Admirer because it's a story my sister and I are working together so technically I'm the author of that story too.

Now for my second announcement…..

For those of you who want another chapter of Sex and Coffee, I ask if you could please fill me in on some ideas for the chapter, because I've been having a major writers block with that story and I have no idea on what I could write about…so if you have any ideas please let me know, by PMing me. I will not accpect any ideas for the chapter in your review, the reviews are for to find out which story I should update on…so let me know and I'll be happy to put it in the story and give you credit for it…..so please chose a story and I'll let you know whose the winner really soon….

Ja Ne Minna! Happy Voting!

-Cherrymoonblossoms-


	3. AND THE WINNER IS

Konnichiwa Mina!

ok I here to give you the winners of the update poll I had…..man you guys vote a lot….i was so shocked all the votes came up to the total of 91! So anyway with out any further ado I give you the winners….

First with the most votes of 16-…..SEX AND COFFEE! YEAH! (PERV'S) LOL JUST KIDDING!

Anyway in second place….is…..a tie! Yep two stories tied for with both votes of 13 and combined 26…is….. ICHA ICHA PARADISE: KARAOKE STLYE…..and….WINTERS NOT EOUNGH! YEAH!

Well, I hope you guys like the out come of this little poll….and don't if your story didn't win because I'm having another poll later on in this mouth and you can vote again….so congarts to the winners and I should be had the winners update stories posted next week….

Ja Ne Minna,

-Cherrymoonblossoms-


	4. Author's Note: Great News!

Hi Mina! Long time no read

Actually for this authors note, I'm running a poll, you see, I'm planing on turning two of my stories into Radioplays...and those of you who don't know what a radioplay is then to put it easly

it is a live version of a writen work that is full of voices of the chariters in the story. So now that, that is out of the way, I'm asking the viewers to tell me which two stories to they want to see being maded into a radioplay.

You can choose anyone of my two stories it could one-shot or full-length story, I will closed this post at the end of this mouth and whoever wins will be the radioplays, simple right?

anyway, thanks again, Ja-Ne!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi hi Guys,

I know it's been FOREVER, since I've touched any of my stories, but you know over the years a lot has happened, but now I'm back, better and with a fresher look. Only problem? It's been so long that I can't even remember where I wanted to go with them in the first place, so now I've decided that I'm going to rewrite them instead, give them a fresher look and maybe some new faces, but I need your guys help, I only have time for about 3 stories to do, I just don't know witch ones would be best. I would like you guys to tell me which ones you want to see rewritten. Let me know guys. Thanks for all the support and I'll be back better and ready to go!


End file.
